


Night Kept Coming

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hemlock Grove Spoilers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Roman lets out a broken noise and he crouches down, unable to take the sudden shock of pain delivered upon his gut. He feels helpless. Lost. Alone. It is as if someone has ripped the heart from his chest and taken it with them.That is exactly how it is.__A Season 1 fix-it





	Night Kept Coming

_GYPSY KILLER_

Those words are crudely spray-painted on the side of the trailer and Roman ignores them as he pushes his way inside. It take him a moment to realize that the place is empty. The only signs of the beautiful life that was once here are the locks of chocolate hair in the sink. Roman’s heart drops into his stomach as he takes in the emptiness. As if the person he spent the last year following, worshiping, _loving,_ was never here at all. As if it were all one beautiful dream and nightmare, smashed into one, but _he…He_ made the bad parts better and the good parts like Heaven.

 

Roman lets out a broken noise and he crouches down, unable to take the sudden shock of pain delivered upon his gut. He feels helpless. Lost. _Alone_. It is as if someone has ripped the heart from his chest and taken it with them.

 

That is exactly how it is.

 

He almost does not believe it and has to take another look around to make sure…yes, Peter really _did_ leave him. There is not even a goodbye note. Roman is alone in this, and he has no one to turn to. Letha is dead…he cannot call her. Shelley is missing so he cannot go lie beside her just to talk. Peter left. Roman needed him and he _left_. He is gone. Possibly forever.

 

And Roman does not know what the fuck to do.

 

The emotion builds up inside of him and erupts with a scream of anguish and suffering. He turns and bloodies his fist on the thin wooden wall, dents it, and turns to knock a lampshade off the low-hanging chandelier where the table used to be. It cuts his brow and he holds his head. It feels like it is going to burst. He cannot even imagine how he is going to get through this.

 

“Roman…”

 

Roman turns, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his coat and sniffling, trying his best to make out who the hell is speaking to him through the blurriness of the tears that just. Won’t. Stop.

 

But he does not need eyes to know. He does not need eyes to hear. That voice. He knows that voice.

 

“Peter?” His voice cracks and wavers. He needs to make sure he is really seeing this, that it isn’t some grief-triggered hallucination. At this point, not even that would surprise him.

 

Peter steps further into the trailer, blocking the sun that had him in a halo. It bounces off of the skin of his scalp and Roman lets out another strangled noise. He wraps his arms around the shorter boy and notes that he is solid and warm and real and _here_.

 

Roman’s hands scramble on his back and press him closer. He takes in the smell of him and the feeling of his breath on his neck. He will have to get used to the lack of hair but it will grow back, and Roman will be here to see it grow.

 

“I thought…I thought you…” He can’t quite get it out. It’s stuck.

 

“I know.” Peter’s words are a whisper and his arms hold Roman just as tight.

 

“You were going to.”

 

“I was.”

 

Roman stays silent but they both know what he wants to ask. _Why_?

 

“Losing Letha was the worst thing that has ever happened. I didn’t want to lose you too.” Peter explains. “Everything in me is telling me to run, but I know wherever I go, the pain is going to follow. I’d rather you followed instead.”

 

“I would follow you to the end of the fucking earth.” Roman admits. “Ride or die, I’m there.”

 

Peter smiles. They’ve been hugging for a long time, but there is no signs of stopping.

 

“I know.”

 

“I thought I was going to die.”

 

Peter’s smile fades. “I know.”

 

“Don’t ever leave.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Don’t ever leave me.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

Roman shuts his eyes, lets the sun warm his face over Peter’s shoulder.

 

It’s Peter that steps back. “What the fuck did you do to your face?” He asks and drags a thumb over the cut on his brow.

 

Roman’s face tints pink and he smiles. “Ran into the fucking…lamp.”

 

Peter peeks around him and then laughs. “You’re a tree.”

 

Roman shoves him. “What the fuck did you do to your hair?”

 

“Needed a change.”

 

“I hate it.”

 

Peter laughs again. “It’ll have to grow on you.”

 

“Yeah, it sure will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlock Grove has become my absolute addiction. These dumb, damaged boys needed to kiss, not kill each other. #ForeverSalty   
> Also, there are not enough Romancek fics in this world


End file.
